


if you never break you'll never know

by catteo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone isn't always about loud declarations and embarrassing your friends. Sometimes it's the things you don't say that mean the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you never break you'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at [tumblr](http://catteo.tumblr.com/) for the question SkyeWard PDA: yeah or nah? 
> 
> None of this is my fault. Honestly.

Here’s the problem. Grant basically saves Skye’s life. Which wouldn’t be a problem at all if it weren’t for the fact that her heart actually stops beating and there are eighteen terrible, endless seconds where he thinks he’s not going to get it going again. The fact that his mouth is on hers for the first time in forever doesn’t even occur to him. All he knows is that if she’s gone then so is he.

All Skye knows is that she came to with his mouth on hers and there was a moment where she didn’t push him away. Maybe two moments. She forgets that she hadn’t told him about the unfortunate side-effect of over-use of her powers. It’s no big deal, just takes a few seconds for things to reset. She was definitely dead though. When it happened. No way she’d have faked it to see what he’d do. She’s not that good at controlling her powers. Yet.

 

 

_Or_

 

 

Her heart stops beating. This time there were no powers and no side-effects. This time there was only a bullet that she didn’t see in time. She comes to with Ward’s hand gripping hers so tightly that she wonders if he brought her back with strength of will alone. He doesn’t let go until Jemma plants herself in front of him and announces that he’s not welcome. Ward supposes that it’s an improvement on threatening to kill him. He doesn’t lean forwards and tuck a strand of Skye’s hair behind her ear and tell her that he’s scared or that she’s beautiful. He doesn’t whisper that he missed her. That he was terrified he got there too late. That he’s sorry. He does, however, cross his arms and stand in front of the entrance to the base without moving. For thirty-six hours. Jemma’s the one who comes to get him.

“Skye’s asking for you. I told her it’s a bad idea. That she shouldn’t believe in you again. That it’ll hurt too much when you inevitably let her down. Apparently she doesn’t care.”

Ward doesn’t leave Skye’s side for the next five days.

 

 

_Or_

 

 

It’s something as simple as the distance between them. Ward comes back and he’s always on the other side of the base. In a different room on the Bus. At the other end of the table. But they’re like polar opposites and magnets always find their way back to each other eventually. Skye’s searching for him in camera feeds. Staring at him from across the room. Slipping into the chair next to him at dinner as though it’s the most natural thing in the world. He’s not sure what the deal is with her powers but it’s like she’s a rookie again, ridiculously clumsy. She keeps having to right herself by grabbing him. Her fingers grasp his tac vest, his shirt, his tie. She falls and gets her hair caught in his belt… He’s honestly not even sure how that one happens, but Hunter doesn’t let him hear the end of it for three weeks. Ward’s usually as sure-footed as a cat. But suddenly he can’t seem to stay upright…

 

 

_Or_

 

 

Fitz asks to switch bunks. Coulson raises an eyebrow as Fitz mumbles something about being a light sleeper. Informs the room at large that Skye’s still having nightmares and he can’t handle waking up with his bunk shaking any more. “Put Ward in there. It’s not like he sleeps anyway…” Ward just shrugs.

 

 

_Or_

 

 

The Bus almost goes down over the Pacific. Fitz and Mack say that it’s because of some sort of electrical disturbance but the look May gives them makes it pretty clear that she’s not buying what they’re selling. Skye mumbles something about Fitz making them watch horror movies before bed and Fitz is outraged when he gets the blame AGAIN. Ward brings him a sandwich as a peace offering. There isn’t enough aioli.

 

 

_Or_

 

 

It’s not that they’re trying to get caught. It’s just that Skye looks beautiful. She’s wearing midnight blue. A neckline that plunges almost to her waist and a skirt that doesn’t really leave a great deal to the imagination. Ward just can’t really keep his hands off her. That’s the problem with the boyfriend/girlfriend cover. Especially when your boyfriend is trying really hard to make up for the last time this particular cover was in play…

 

 

_Or_

 

 

Does it count if you accidentally set off a 6.3 earthquake in the middle of Nevada? It’s not as though you actually caused any property damage. It’s the desert. Surely it shouldn’t be held against you if it’s the first time you’ve seen him in months. And he’s standing with his arms around another woman. It totally doesn’t count, right? You’re furious. Not affectionate. You couldn’t care less about Grant Ward and his stupid unspoken declarations of love that you stopped with bullets. You absolutely don’t feel yourself coming apart as he stares at you like all of the nightmares in between didn’t even happen. Why is he looking at you as though you’re _just_ _Skye_? Why is he smiling? Why are his arms around someone else?

 

 

_Or_

 

 

There’s a church. And a proposal. There isn’t a ring. Ten minutes later there isn’t a church any more either. Neither of them manages to wipe the smug grins off their faces in time. May and Coulson’s expressions are identical in their disapproval. Skye lifts her chin and laces her fingers with Grant’s. She’s making it official. They can fight her if they want. She’s a superhero now.

 

 

_Or_

 

 

A list of places that Skye and Ward have definitely not had sex on the Bus. Twice:

 

1\. 

 

 


End file.
